This invention relates to a door lock accessory, and more particularly, to an illuminated scratch guard, which can be mounted about a door lock to protect the lock and surrounding area, and at the same time illuminate the lock to facilitate its use in the dark.
Door locks are typically provided on automobiles, as well as in home use. Especially in the case of automobiles, there is a tendency to scrape the area about the door lock when using the key. As a result, it has been known to attach a scratch guard about the area of the door lock, in order to protect the surrounding area. A similar type of guard element can also be provided around a house door lock, or the like.
In utilizing a door lock, and typically, an automobile door lock, it is difficult to try and find the right spot for insertion of the key into the lock. Especially in a dark area, it may take some time to find the appropriate position in which the key should be inserted. This extra delay in a dark area may result in the automobile user being attacked while trying to open his automobile. Additionally, it may occur that the key will be bent or damaged while trying to insert it inappropriately into the door lock.
Accordingly, there is needed a method of illuminating a door lock in order to facilitate insertion of the key into the lock. Some of the newer model cars have a switch connected to the handle or other part of the door which turns on when manipulated from the exterior of the vehicle, and this provides some means of illumination for the door lock. However, this is limited to only certain models of cars, and especially only the newer models.
It is also frequent for users to carry around small flashlights so that they can illuminate the lock. Such flashlights are occasionally coupled to a key chain, so that as the user takes out the key chain, he has the flashlight available for illuminating the lock while inserting the key.
While these have been provided heretofore, they are either expensive in the case of having them built into the automobile, or inconvenient when the individual has to carry around a flashlight to provide the illumination.